The "Gabby-Frater" suture guide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,636) has reduced the likelihood of confusion and disorder previously encountered in surgical procedures involving use of multiple interrupted sutures. This problem has been notably evident in several cardiac operations. For example, heart valve replacement, some anastomosis procedures and tetralogy repair require the use of multiple sutures.
Some procedures, such as mitral valve replacement, require the use of several suture holders. The holders are typically positioned around the incision site and secured to the surgical drapes by towel clips. The suture guides are formed of lightweight material and may be moved easily either intentionally or accidentally. A shift of the drape or "towel" material to which the guides are attached by clips will cause a corresponding motion of the suture guides. Frequently, such movements are no more than slight distractions and can be easily corrected by moving the holders back into position. There remains, however, the possibility that the holders will be displaced enough to seriously delay the procedure.
Another difficulty is noted especially in thoracic surgery wherein a chest retractor must be used to hold the incision open. The retractor arms are of necessity situated directly adjacent the sides of the incision and will not allow close positioning of the suture guides. Furthermore, the frame of the retractor projects above the incision area and obstructs efficient use of the guides.
The slight movement of a suture guide or the inconvenience of a retractor appear to be minor inconveniences. However, such "inconveniences" expend precious time during often critical surgery. It is very desirable to eliminate unnecessary use of time especially during the stages of an operation where the suture guide holders are used.